For removing offensive odors from textile goods and preventing the textile goods from smelling bad, various trials have conventionally been made to reduce the offensive odors by means of sensuous deodorization, physical deodorization, chemical deodorization, biological deodorization and the like. Although technical improvements have been still introduced, there is no satisfactory solution for deodorization in the present circumstances. Therefore, the need for more effective deodorization of textile goods has been still high.
The respective deodorizing or odor preventing methods are based on different deodorizing or odor preventing mechanisms. For example, the sensuous deodorization is a method to make a person insensitive to offensive odors by taking advantage of fragrance or the like. However, some offensive odors may become more striking. The physical deodorization is a method to prevent the release of bad smells by trapping the odor constituting ingredients into some molecules or pores existing on the base material. However, silica and cyclodextrin, which are conventionally used for physical deodorization may not work to take in the ingredients of bad odors in some cases. The chemical deodorization is a method to cause a chemical reaction with the ingredients constituting bad odors, thereby weakening the malodors or converting the odor-constituting ingredients into odor-free ingredients. However, bad odors have various ingredients, some of which may not be subject to any chemical reaction. The biological deodorization is a method to control bad odors resulting from decomposition of sweat or the like by decreasing the number of bacteria and preventing the growth of bacteria on the skin. However, this method does not work when the bacteria or the like are not involved in the bad smells.